Anugerah Terindah
by enesems-lassfonder
Summary: Di alam terbuka, berbaring di bawah hujan, dan perasaan di bumi hanya ada kita berdua - another pumpkin pie from us


_special gift to the first fond_  
><em>...happy birthday...<em>  
><em>wish you notice it<em>

Setting dan tujuan kurang jelas. English ancur-ancuran. Oneshot.

selamat baca!

semoga kau tersenyum! XD

**Harry dan Hermione selalu menjadi asuhan JK Rowling**

**hak cipta lirik lagu milik The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Anugerah Terindah**

.

.

.

Hermione cengar-cengir sambil menggigit bibir saat dengan jailnya menyenggol Harry dari belakang, dia yang sedang berjongkok menggelar kain corak catur antara hijau dan cokelat, mau tak mau agak tersungkur maju.

Dan Harry justru tertawa riang, berikutnya pun Hermione ikut menjerit senang padahal Harry bangkit berdiri untuk menangkap gadis itu. Memeluknya di sekitar pinggang ramping, dan membuat Hermione kegelian dengan cara menggelitik tanpa ampun. Sampai keduanya terserimpet, masih tertawa-tawa saat jatuh di atas kain corak catur. Di atas alas mereka.

Harry membantu Hermione duduk, bersandar menggunakan tangan masing-masing. Senyum mereka ada tanpa keduanya sadari, tak ada rekayasa di dua senyum tersebut sebab itu muncul dari ketulusan. Membuat si gadis melucu, "Kita mirip orang gila senyum-senyuman terus."

"Ini salahmu, aku tak bisa berhenti senyum. Tapi kalau dilihat aku juga bersalah atas senyummu, ya?"

"Betul-betul bersalah. Dan juga karena aroma rumput. Rasanya begitu-"

"-tenteram." Harry mendesah menyelesaikan. Maka mereka berbagi tawa dengan udara lagi.

Udara cerah yang tak sering, tapi juga tak jarang. Di satu dari 365 hari dalam tahun itu. Alas dan kedua pemijak yang berada di tengah salah satu padang rumput di muka Bumi, berhektar-hektar sampai mata tak menyentuh ujungnya, tema seluruhnya hanya dua; hijau dan cokelat. Membawahi mereka sebuah langit biru disertai permen kapas beragam bentuk yang berbondong dikejar-kejar angin.

Raja siang yang tak jarang memberi padang rumput Harry dan Hermione sebuah teduh, dalam bayangan awan raksasa mirip pohon di hadapan jendela.

Jauh dari rutinitas, lepas akan tuntutan menjadi manusia hidup, dan membagi sedikit tapi penuh kualitas beberapa pecahan kebahagian yang bertebar di sekitar kedamaian.

"Kau setuju menyebut ini piknik?" Hermione bersaran.

"Setuju, kalau piknik yang punya arti menjauh dari kehidupan," kata Harry santai, jujur seadanya. "Lalu pergi ke sebelahmu."

Hermione tertawa sedikit. "Aku setuju dengan piknik yang itu."

Dan angin ikut singgah, tak bosan walau cuma menyapa mereka saat berpapasan. Saking bersahabatnya hingga bukan hanya membelai rumpunan semak dan pohon-pohon tunggal yang turut melambai, tapi termasuk pada Harry dan Hermione, menyangka mereka bukanlah manusia, kaum perusak alam.

Gadis berambut cokelat di samping lelaki pun mendesah, saking nyamannya. "Kita tak membawa radio, 'kan? Atau sesuatu yang menghasilkan suara?"

"Tidak." hanya itu sahutan Harry. Sama-sama memandang nun jauh ke depan, melepas rasa serius, mencari rasa rileks.

Masih tersenyum dengan senyum di awal, Hermione menoleh ke arah pasangannya. "Kau percaya dengan ramalan cuaca hari ini?"

Harry memutar matanya, Hermione nyengir dibuatnya. "Kebetulan saja firasatku sama dengan ramalan cuaca itu, kau tahu lebih dari siapapun aku lebih percaya firasatku. Pasti turun."

"Aku juga percaya kok," Hermione mendongak ke atas yang begitu cerah. "Akan ada hujan, meski cukup terik. Kan tak ada yang pasti di dunia ini."

"Hei, ada satu yang pasti." ucap Harry gesit, mengambil kesempatan itu. Tapi Hermione sudah tahu dengan mendului Harry,

"Ah, merayuku terus," bahunya ikut didorong bercanda.

Tawa mengambang di sekitar rambut acak-acakannya lagi. Berpaling ke gadis terkasihnya penuh sayang, Harry menengadah melawan langit. Permukaan biru atap bumi kini berubah kelabu dengan cepat, matahari tersembunyi awan mendung, titik-titik elemen basah mulai menggelitik kulit insan dan gadisnya, Harry pun bertukar cengiran saat saling pandang dengan Hermione.

"Aku benar." Harry bangga akan firasat cuacanya, dia menarik tongkat sihirnya dari saku celana. Sementara itu, Hermione yang terkekeh pelan duduk lebih tegak buat melepas sepatu ketsnya. Ia menata itu di luar alas, lalu beranjak ke tengah kain corak catur. Dan melihat Harry merapal mantra pelindung.

Dia pun juga melucut alas kakinya, mundur menjejeri Hermione, dengan erangan puas dia duluan yang merebahkan diri di atas kain. Tangan di balik kepalanya, dan mata tegak lurus pada langit.

"Kenapa? Masih ada tempat, 'kan?" Harry bertanya, karena Hermione tak juga ikut merebahkan diri menatap langit. Cuma menatapnya dengan ekspresi lembut.

"Terima kasih sudah melakukan ini." jawabnya. Meski tanpa isyarat, Harry tahu itu mengacu pada dia yang membuat lagi keadaan yang disukai Hermione di saat-saat bersamanya, keadaan seperti ini.

"Kau tahulah, yang menyenangkanmu pasti menyenangkanku."

"Yeah," dan Hermione pun menjejeri Harry berbaring. Tangan di dadanya, merasakan hal itu akan datang, saat perasaan cuma hanya ada mereka berdua. Hanya mereka berdua.

Harry dan Hermione membiarkan hening datang. Suasana hangat siang hari sebelumnya mulai terasa berganti dingin juga lembab, dan tidak lama hujan turun mulai deras. Berjatuhan di mantra pelindung yang dibuat Harry seperti tenda setengah bola transparan, menimbulkan tak jauh beda dari suara bertemperas segenggam kerikil tak bisa habis di papan. Hanya ada lingkungan buram di atas sana.

Melihat air berpencar mengalir di mantra bagian luar, kemudian Harry menoleh ke samping, paham Hermione akan memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum memikirkan sesuatu, dia ingin melihat itu.

"Aku betul-betul juga suka momen ini;" Harry bicara pada gadis yang terpejam. Mengelus sisi rambut panjang cokelatnya. "berbaring di bawah hujan, berdua saja denganmu. Saat hujan mengurung kita, mengasingkan kita, kita tak membawa jam atau apa saja yang menunjukkan kehidupan, rasanya... aku dan kamu adalah dua manusia yang tersisa di dunia. Iya 'kan?"

"Tidak tahu," nada Hermione bercanda sebab dibarengi kikikannya. "Kenapa tidak coba tutup matamu, pikirkan sesuatu, dan tebak pikiranku?"

"Seperti yang selalu kauperbuat?"

"Benar Sekali." terkekeh lagi Hermione.

Dituntun tertawa oleh Hermione, Harry ikut senang untuk memejamkan mata. Baru ada sebentar, atau lama, entahlah jika mereka masih di bawah hujan, dan Hermione bertanya, "Apa yang kaupikirkan?"

Masih terpejam, Harry terkekeh kesekian kalinya saat sosok Hermione bertanya apa yang dipikirkannya, seolah gadis ini tak pernah berhasil menebak Harry. Jadi dia jujur, "Membayangkan senyummu. Kau?"

"Aku berpikir soal kau yang tergagap saat mengucap 'aku cinta kamu' untuk pertama kali."

"Oh, jangan ingat itu," kata Harry, cengar-cengir. Hermione tertawa mengapung kembali.

Mereka saling diam lagi, senyum tetap terplester di bibir mereka bagai prangko amplop. Masih didominasi bunyi deras hujan yang belum akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. Jika bukan Hermione, cara mengasingkan diri di bawah hujan itu pasti tak akan ditemukan.

"Karena tak ada radio, jadi tak ada musik," Hermione mulai bicara, mulai bergerak. "Karena lagipula jika ada musik-"

"Keberadaan 'Hanya Kita Berdua' akan terganggu." Harry mengangguk. Dia memutar badannya ke Hermione, telah membuka mata.

"Kalau begitu," Hermione ikut menghadapkan badannya kepada Harry, kedua telapak tangannya yang dingin ia selipkan di sisi kepala sebagai bantalan. Masih ada senyum. "Nyanyikan sesuatu, please..."

"Em, suaraku jelek," kata Harry, mereka menggunakan senyum di mata mereka untuk ditukar, mata hazel Hermione begitu menenangkan dari dekat ketika gegarisnya sejelas perasaan Harry.

"Justru karena suaramu jelek aku mau mendengar."

Harry pura-pura cemberut, membuat Hermione tergelak dalam riang lagi. Cemberut itu kini berubah agak genit, "Well, meski begitu wajahku tidak jelek, 'kan?"

"Cukup jelek." jawab Hermione lancar, tak pengaruh kendati mata mereka klop.

"Ah, menyebalkan. Mau kunyanyikan tidak nih? Aku dapat satu lagu."

Hermione tersenyum lebih cerah kontras dengan cuaca badai, menutup mata cokelatnya sambil mendongak. Meminta sebuah suara dari Harry, yang mulai berbicara dengan nada,

_"When I see your smile,"_ sambil jarinya menelusuri garis bibir Hermione. _Tears roll down my face,"_

Hermione membuka matanya, kesannya terkejut. "Oh, aku tidak mau air matamu jatuh..."

"Selama kau tetap tersenyum. Kalau tidak aku sedih dalam artian buruk."

"Haha. Lanjutkan nyanyinya. Maaf menyela."

"Maaf diterima. Sampai mana tadi..." Harry berdeham, meneruskan, _"I can't replaaaace..._

_"And now that I'm strong_  
><em>I have figured out<em>  
><em>How this world turns cold<em>  
><em>And it breaks through my soul<em>

_And I know_  
><em>I'll find, deep inside me<em>  
><em>I can be the one."<em>

_"I will never let you fall..._  
><em>I'll stand up with you forever...<em>  
><em>I'll be there for you through it all...<em>  
><em>Even if saving you sends me to heaven,"<em>

Meskipun semua berarti berkorban, itulah bentuk sayang Harry._ "It's okay. It's okayyyiyeiyeaaa."_

Semua dilakukan dalam bentuk tanpa paksaan, nada-nada Harry tersaring oleh senyumnya, tetap menatap mata Hermione, namun gadis itu justru merinding mendengar lirik yang terucap.

_"Seasons are changing,"_ tangan kanan Harry menyapu udara, mengacu pada langit hujan yang sedekade lalu cerah. _"And waves are crashing _  
><em>Stars are falling <em>  
><em>All for Mione and me,"<em>

"Jangan main ganti lirik," tegur Hermione. "Nadanya kurang pas." masih tersenyum.

"Hahaha... _Days grow longer and nights grow shorter. I can show you I'll be the one..."_bahkan meski bersuara pas-pasan, kepercayaan diri tumbuh di dalam Harry. Meliuk-liuki suaranya hingga sesekali Hermione terkekeh.

Mata mereka yang saling menutup diri dari keberadaan, saling memantulkan percikan kembang api.

_"I will never let you fall... _  
><em>I'll stand up with you forever... <em>  
><em>I'll be there for you through it all... <em>  
><em>Even if saving you sends me to heaven; <em>

_"'Cause you're my..._Kau apaku, Hermione? Help me,"

Mungkin memang karena Hermione hapal bagian lagunya, tapi sesungguhnya ini yang katanya sudah 'di luar kepala'. Ikut membantu Harry bernyanyi, suaranya halus, _"Your true love. Your whole heart." _

_"So please don't throw that away..."_ lanjut Harry nyaring. Hermione menggeleng seakan menyahuti lagu. _"'Cause I am here for you... Please don't walk away..." _

_"I won't ever." _bisik Hermione menjawab.

Harry nyenyir lebar. "Thanks. _And please tell me you'll stayyy . . ._ohok," semua sudut-sudut syair sudah terbang dengan baik, dan akhir terlalu berat. Epiknya tidak jadi karena dia terbatuk. Hermione tertawa-tawa untuk diberi pengertian, "Habis itu nada tinggi, suara jelekku tak kuat."

"Haha. Omong-omong banyak sekali kata sihirnya, Tuan Penyanyi?" tanya Hermione.

"Terserahku mau pakai 'please' sebanyak apa," jawaban itu membuat Hermione menjulurkan lidah. Dengan percaya diri Harry melanjutkan seninya,

_"Use me as you will. _  
><em>Pull my strings just for a thrill."<em>

Muncul segaris kerut di dahi Hermione, seakan tidak setuju. "Kedengarannya kejam kalau dituruti."

'Kedengarannya bukan kamu', kata hati Harry, seraya menampilkan senyum pada Hermione.

_"And I know I'll be okay _  
><em>Though my skies are turning grey."<em>

"I'll bright your skies up again, then," kata Hermione langsung.

"Aku tahu. Ikut aku bernyanyi..."

Apa tidak lucu cuma ada iring-iringan orkestra hujan, dan keduanya menyanyi sinkron seperti sudah bernaskah, padahal lirik diobrak-abrik dari yang asli, seakan musik berasal dari rekaman yang tak akan salah? Mungkin jawabannya aneh.

_"We will never let one fall... _  
><em>We'll stand together forever... <em>  
><em>We'll be there for each other..."<em>  
>Tapi yang terakhir membuktikan sesuatu;<em> Even if saving you sends me to-"<em>- yakni tanpa 'We'

Harry dan Hermione saling pandang geli karena pengujung lagu yang tak sesuai dengan sebelumnya. Ada yang mencoba memperjelas keabstrakan ini, "Aku takkan membuatmu berkorban untukku, kau perempuannya."

"Lalu?" seolah Hermione menantang. "Gilaran aku boleh membiarkanmu berkorban untukku, begitu? Mm, jangan harap, Tuan Penyanyi."

Harry tertawa pelan, jarinya terangkat untuk menyentuh lesung pipit kecil di wajah Hermione. Lama baru saling tatap lagi lalu berkata, "Terima kasih sudah hadir di hidupku."

Terlepas dari suhu dingin, karena Hermione mengabaikan itu, ada darah yang naik cepat di belakang lehernya, menyentuh suatu saraf yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar kecil. "Uhh, aku menggigil..."

Sontak Harry membuka tangannya meminta. "Berikan tanganmu,"

Hermione mengangkat alis, sadar kalau Harry bisa lebih tahu kalau ternyata ia memang agak kedinginan, setelah semuanya teralih oleh nyanyian barusan. "Aku menggigil karena ucapanmu kok."

"Tidak, er, mungkin, tapi selain itu kau juga kedinginan. Berikan tanganmu, aku punya cara biasa yang... agak spesial."

Setelah tertawa sesaat, Harry menerima tangan Hermione yang beku di tangannya yang turut beku, Hermione nyengir meledek sebab Harry juga kedinginan. Dia meletakkan kedua telapak tangan Hermione pada sisi-sisi lehernya, lalu dilapisi telapak tangannya sendiri. Setidaknya itu yang bisa Harry pikirkan. "Lebih hangat?"

"Seperti musim panas di tengah hujan."

Mereka bertukar senyum lagi. Sampai begitu saja senyum Harry jadi penuh arti, mendekati serius, karena dia sampai di pemikiran apa dia sudah menjadi yang terbaik untuk gadis di pembaringannya. Itu diucapkan dengan pelan, "Maaf aku bukan pemuda yang terkeren," Hermione menaikkan kedua alis. Harry mengangkat bahu. "Kukira kau mencari yang enak dilihat, well, kau tahu, yang tampan..."

"Benarkah?" tanya Hermione, penasaran campur lucu. "Kau kira aku begitu?"

"Yeah, sekali dua kali," dia mencoba tak menghiraukan cengiran Hermione, berpaling ke langit kelabu mereka. "Setiap gadis pasti condong pada yang tampan, kan? Atau mungkin dengan siapa saja asal tidak buruk rupa, cuma buat status pacaran, lalu tetap memilih yang lebih ganteng jika ada yang mau..."

Harry tak yakin yang sudah diucapnya sesuai dengan pikirannya, apalagi saat Hermione menertawainya, namun jawabannya menyambung. "Haha, kusarankan padamu sesekali lihatlah minoritas dengan awas."

Harry mengerjap, tampak dialah yang kurang mengerti pembicaraan ini.

"Well," Hermione lebih menjelaskan. "itu semua mayoritas, gadis yang mengincar cuma ketampanan atau kekayaan atau pamor itu mayoritas."

Harry agak mengangguk, diam berpikir sejenak, mengawasi reaksi lawan bicaranya. "Tapi, kau pastilah sesekali menjadi mayoritas itu? Kau cukup diincar oleh yang keren-keren, tahu."

Hermione menghela napas, menunduk memeriksa kancing kemejanya sesaat, dan berkata, "Jika kau puas, dengan jawaban 'aku sering menargetkan yang tampan dan kaya', aku mau jawab 'Ya'"

Tidak ikhlas sekali arti dari kalimat Hermione itu, kecuali bagian 'jika kau puas' bagi pendengaran Harry. Rasanya dia sudah sangat keterlaluan meragukan Hermione, Hermione tak pernah meragukannya. Maka selanjutnya dia membuat cengiran menggoda,

"Tapi aku tetap yang terhebat, 'kan?"

"Tidak. Kau yang paling aneh." kata Hermione lambat. Harry pura-pura cemberut dan sakit jantung. "Ayolah, tidakkah kau sadar kau juga diincar banyak perempuan. Percaya aku, mayoritas perempuan mengutamakan wajah dibanding harta atau pamor, kecuali yang materialisitis. Kau semakin merendah saja..."

"Tapi tetap kamu yang paling membuatku takluk." kata Harry, seolah tak peduli perkataan Hermione, nadanya mengalun manja.

"Hahahaha. Berarti kita berdua saling menaklukan, ya?" sahut Hermione. "Jika halusnya, kita saling menentramkan."

Hujan masih mengguyur deras, seperti masihnya mereka berdua tersenyum hening bertatapan di alam terbuka ini.

"Aku tak keberatan tetap begini seabad lagi."

"Dingin bisa kita halau."

"Denganmu di sampingku,"

"Tanganmu tetap di leherku,"

"Melihat dua hijau itu..."

"...menyentuh lesung pipit ini..."

"...tetap bersamamu..."

"...menyejukkanmu..."

"...selalu."

Tapi hujan akan berhenti. Bagaimanapun mereka mengakalinya, hujan akan berhenti turun. Maka hujan yang lain pasti mereka tunggu, masih di sini, di padang rumput ini.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka tak melakukan hal lain selain bercakap dan tertawa, yang pasti air di awan sudah hampir habis buat ditumpah.

"Hujan akan berhenti." kata Harry, tak berpaling dari Hermione.

"Mau bertaruh apa akan ada matahari?"

"Kurasa lebih tepat jika taruhan apa jawabanku sama dengan pikiranmu?"

Karena tiap keduanya taruhan pasti memegang sisi yang sama.

"Kupikir akan ada." kata Hermione.

"Setuju."

Titik-titik hujaman air mematuk mantra perlindungan untuk terakhir kalinya. Sekeliling padang mulai terlihat lagi setelah semua perasaan itu, pohon dan semak sudah bisa melihat kedua sejoli masih berbaring menyesap sisa terakhir momen hujan mereka. Atau mungkin menunggu aksi puncak.

Secepat datangnya, awan kelabu beriring sirna, lenyap entah ke mana gerangan. Dan dari sebuah sela di barat, sinar keemasan menyelak keluar, seolah mengusir angin dingin. Maka tepat di bawahnya, busur warna-warni tercipta, seperti kebiasaan ketika ada sinar matahari sehabis hujan. Mungkin memang ada ketentuan, tapi pelangi tidak akan tinggal diam mencerahkan hari kedua orang di padang rumput. Yang kini telah mau melirik pelangi itu.

"Kau tahu kenapa tidak ada warna cokelat di pelangi?" tanya Harry pada Hermione.

Hermione tersenyum manis. Matanya terang seperti ketika ia sanggup menjawab lontaran pertanyaan para profesor, tapi ia tak mau bersuara.

Harry mengusap-usap pipi Hermione, mata mereka memantulkan refleksi sepasang mata satunya. Sambil menjawab, "Ada di matamu, tahu."

"Berlebihan."

"Gombal kan harus berlebihan."

Mereka tertawa lagi.

Tentang tujuan keduanya adalah bukanlah soal menjadi yang terkeren, atau jadi yang super kaya, atau yang tertampan juga tercantik. Juga bukan tentang menjadi orang paling pintar, bukan seberapa banyak omongan mereka. Atau apa pun tentang bermacam perilaku.

Bagi Harry dan Hermione, ini cuma tentang selalu tertawa bersama.

Dia merubah cengiran jadi senyuman kecil, dan bangkit memakai sepatu. Hermione juga sama. Harry berdiri lebih dulu, menunggu untuk mengulurkan kedua tangan membantu Hermione berdiri.

Mereka berdua mengeluarkan tongkat lagi; Hermione mengayun ke arah kain corak catur cokelat dan hijau untuk menghilang. Ia meraih tangan kiri Harry, dan dengan satu kibasan dia membawa Hermione menghilang dari nun luas padang rumput itu.

Bukan gemerlap lantai dansa atau istana mewah, yang sanggup melihat kebahagian mereka pada akhirnya hanya pohon, semak, rumput subur, angin, dan sinar, langit, dan awan - para makhluk yang asri.

_-fin_

.

.

.

Malu sendiri saya waktu baca ulangnya, haha. Itu yang dimiringin liriknya, maaf udah main diubah begitu aja. Jangan sungkan tekan link review. Semoga harimu beruntung dan menyenangkan! ^^b


End file.
